The Invisible Spy
by LoveofVelma
Summary: The upcoming trade talks with Spain has the palace on edge. But when an unwanted visitor invades the Queen's bedchamber, Joseph must find the culprit before the talks break down. A C/J story from a different POV.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own anything and not making any money off any of my stories.

A/N: This is my first PD story; I usually hang out in the Scooby Doo area. I offered this plot to Shakayla but she said, "I do romance, you do mystery." Thank you Shakayla for all the encouragement and sharing the background of some of your wonderful stories.

My thanks also to FonzFan82 for Beta work.

And so, as they say, on with the show...

The invisible Spy

Chapter One: Fat Louie

Fat Louie yawned. A big yawn, coupled with a leisurely stretch and the Royal Mouser was ready for duty. A morning stroll through the castle before breakfast was the first order of business. His human, Mia, would soon be crowned Queen of Genovia and they would be moving (again), this time into the Royal Suite.

Since saying good-bye to his friends back in San Francisco and moving to Genovia so Mia could continue her "How To Be a Queen" studies, the black and white feline had settled into castle life. New friends, including a full sized white poodle and various other animals had helped in the transition. On his first arrival he had made a complete tour of the castle and the surrounding property.

On padded paws he began the "A" route through the castle; he had noted which areas that would be the most likely for mice to invade his domain. That would not be tolerated; sharp fangs and knife like claws would be waiting for any mouse that violated the line he had drawn in the sand.

"Up and about early are we?" Maurice, the poodle, asked, joining Louie in his travels outside. In the beginning Maurice thought it fun to chase the fat kitty through the castle until the day Fat Louie had had enough and turned to face his tormentor. No feline had done this to Maurice and he had no answer to bared claws. They still weren't friends; rather they tolerated each other. And they staged their mock fights, just to amuse the human population.

"Just a little exercise before breakfast," Louie responded, his eyes scanning the boundaries of the main property. A pear orchard lay just beyond, too far for this mornings exertion.

"Ah, breakfast. Don't want to be late, my friend. I heard that chef will be experimenting today; people here for the upcoming trade negotiations with Spain has everyone on edge. Especially the Queen."

Maurice turned back toward the sweet smells of breakfast.

The pear grove was home to an extended family of mice. Louie had met their leader, a rotund mouse that looked more rat than mouse, on his original tour of the grounds. While Mia learned the proper protocol of being Queen, he had held his own peace summit. No blood had been spilled and none would as long as the mice stayed out of the castle proper. They could have straw and grain 'stolen' from the stables. They didn't have squatters rights.

Assured that all was secure, the weighty feline turned his attention to a much anticipated repast. He had no way of knowing that before the day was done his title of Royal Mouser would be brought into question. And he'd need the help of friend and foe alike to clear his name.

* Later that day *

The safety of the Queen (and Princess) was the ongoing duty of everyone in the castle; this duty wasn't taken lightly. From the Head of Security to the lowest animal including the chicken that gave the supreme sacrifice so that the Queen and her Head of Security could enjoy an intimate dinner.

Clarisse Renaldi, reigning Queen, sipped her wine, her eyes smiling at Joseph, her Head of Security, friend, secret lover and tonight, her dinning companion. Clarisse hated to eat alone and as their relationship had deepened so had the frequency of his appearances at her private evening meal. Sometimes it was for pleasure or, like tonight, a mix of pleasant companionship and business.

"Security for tomorrow's beginning of trade negotiations with Spain in order, Joseph?" Clarisse set the glass aside. Best to get the business out of the way quickly.

Joseph dabbed at his lips, sipping at his own drink. The innocent action was enough to make Clarisse shiver with desire to kiss those lips. "Yes, Your Majesty. The Spanish trade minister, one Hector Hernandez, and his entourage have been settled in their rooms."

Joseph neglected to add under media surveillance. This had been confirmed by a certain black and white feline that sniffed each as they entered the castle. He might as well have been invisible with the lack of attention Fat Louie had garnered. Just like now, the succulent smells and the promise of stolen tidbits had been too much to resist. He watched the two humans from the corner of the room, his ears perked.

"This will be a particularly tough negotiation. I don't need any distractions for the next few days."

"Understood. Perhaps we should both get some sleep; we'll need to be on our toes tomorrow."

"Indeed. I could think of a more comfortable position."

There came an interesting and unfamiliar sound which Louie decided to check out. Silently leaving the two humans, he missed what transpired after he left the room. These dinners often included much more than drink and food.

It so happened that after searching for the origin of the previous sound, Louie found himself near the Queens chamber. The blood curdling scream coming from the royal suite was enough to make the hair on his back rise. He started running, which wasn't easy with padded paws with no traction on a waxed tile floor.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Invisible Spy

Chapter Two: Clarisse

They rose together, in preparation of separating for the night. Joseph held out his arms and Clarisse eagerly snuggled into his warm embrace. His lips soft, caressing, covering hers.

"It's going to be a lonely couple of days...without you." His hands drifted Southward, cupping her bottom, pulling her close.

"These moments are so special...when do you go on duty?" She shifted her hips, a sly smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Three a. m.; I have to be on duty for the negotiations."

"That give us two hours." She began unbuttoning his shirt. "Any objections?"

He couldn't think of one.

**Later**

"Mmmm, Joseph. Thank you and good night." It had been a most enjoyable evening spent in his arms, his loving touches and caresses communicating far more than mere words had been what her body had craved. A final kiss and he was gone, from her bed but never from her heart.

Rising, she selected a satiny nightgown trimmed with the softest Genovian lace. She burrowed deep under the covers, a satisfied smile on her face. Love, in the form of Joseph had broken the chains of the past-all but one. The ever present chain of duty remained. Duty to Genovia and its people. Clarisse wasn't sure when or if that particular chain would ever be broken. She closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep.

Her eyes flew open at the _click-click_, scrapping sound. The sound that carried nightmares of her youth.

She had been twelve when field mice and other assorted animals invaded her parents home before a particularly bad storm had hit the area. It had taken several months to clear all the rodents but the nightmares had remained long after the mice had gone. Even today, on occasions, those feelings of terror and helplessness returned.

She threw back the covers, reaching to turn on a night side lamp, her eyes searching for the source of the sounds.

Clarisse began to scream.

Dressed in black boxer shorts and tee-shirt, Joseph burst into the room from the secret passage between the two rooms. The room he had so recently left. He was closely followed by Fat Louie who took up a watchful position out of the way. Joseph too one step then bounded onto the bed, wrapping the Queen in a protective hug. Louie knew about guns from his San Francisco days; the weapon Joseph carried in one hand wasn't the largest Louie had ever seen but it was big enough to put a fair sized hole in man or beast.

"What happened, Clarisse? Are you okay?" He kissed her forehead, "It's okay, I'm here."

"There! It was horrible!" The distraught Queen stood in the middle of the bed, sobbing into his chest; she pointed toward the bathroom.

"Shades!" Joseph barked into the communications device in his ear.

"Yes, Boss? We're on our way." The sounds of orders being yelled and running feet filled his ear.

"Intruder alert! 'Eagle' is safe in her nest. 'Eagle' believes the intruder took refuge in her bathroom. I'm going in."

"Boss, you should wait for backup." Shades knew it was useless but he had to try. "He's not going anywhere."

"Exactly, Shades." The red 'S' was invisible on his chest as he leaped off the bed and approached the bathroom door. He stood in front of the door, his hand slowly reaching for the knob, the gun held ready in the other.

"Joseph..." he looked so handsome, so virile, so...determined.

"Quiet! Go back to bed, Clarisse."

He turned the knob; the door swinging open. Dropping to one knee, his weapon waving from side to side.

The room appeared to be empty.

"Joseph..." Clarisse waited until Joseph had completed his search and assured himself that the bathroom held nothing more dangerous than several cans of hair spray and returned to take her in his strong arms once again. "It was only a mouse."

"A mouse? Clarisse, just so I understand...all of this was because of one little mouse?"

"It was a large mouse, Joseph! With big fangs and a long tail."

"Shades!" Joseph sounded stern but a smile kept trying to erupt through his lips.

"Yes, Boss?"

"You can stand down. Meet me in the security hub in half an hour."

"Acknowledged, Boss. Half an hour."

"A mouse, Clarisse? Where is that Royal Mouser?" He started to step off the bed when he felt her arm tugging him back.

"Joseph, stay."

"I'd like nothing better, my love but duty calls." He disappeared into the passage that led to his own.

Louie had decided to make at early exit. He had detected the truth when he became aware of a familiar scent. But it had been the underlying scent he couldn't place. He bumped into Maurice just outside the room.

"Stay with your mistress. I need to see a rat about a man."

"Faire attention, mon ami." *

Maurice looked down at Louie, "Why do you look surprised? I am a _French _Poodle."

Maurice entered the bedroom, curling up beside Clarisse who began to scratch behind his ears, "Duty!

Why does duty always interfere? Damn. Damn Duty."

Louie trotted across the well manicured lawn of the palace. There was something definitely wrong with that underlying scent.

The first guard challenged him as soon as he entered the pear orchard. "What are you doing here, Fat Cat?"

"I need to see Leo immediately. Take me to him." Louie sat on his haunches and began licking his paw.

"It doesn't work that way, Cat. I can't leave my post."

"Do what you need to do-but best do it quickly." Louie unsheathed the claws on one paw.

TBC

* Translation: "Be careful, my friend."


	3. Chapter 3

The Invisible Spy

Chapter three: Leo

The guard looked at Fat Louie, sweat began to form on his forehead. He couldn't drag his beady black eyes from the bare claws. One mouse against a cat, the Royal Mouser at that, was not what he thought of as a fair fight, if it came to that. His first '_squeak'_ came out more like a '_creak'_. He did better the second time; another mouse appeared immediately.

Louie pretended to have no interest in the conversation between the two mice. The main topic was not if Louie could see Leo but rather who would go tell their leader that one huge cat wanted to see him. After some heated discussion, the guard turned his attention to Louie while the second disappeared into the underbrush of the orchard.

"Relax, kitty. Nice kitty. This won't take long (I hope). Leo will send word if he will see you." then nervously added, "nice weather we've been having, huh?"

Louie was in no mood for small talk, especially with a rodent. What would they talk about anyway, they had no common ground. Fat Louie hated to wait, such a waste of time. But neither did he feel like tromping through the underbrush in search of Leo. He found it ironic that a mouse would be named Leo. With a look of utter disdain at the guard, Louie went about the task of cleaning his fur.

"What do you want, Louie?" The high-pitched voice shook Louie from his cat nap some twenty minutes later. Louie looked at Leo, the rotund mouse looked more rat than mouse. A competent leader, Leo had been the head of his clan when Louie first came to Genovia. His waist line had suffered from the easy life over the years but remained a formidable foe. Louie kept this in mind as he attempted to extract the needed information he desired.

"Information first, Leo. Did any of your family enter the palace yesterday?"

"Not to my knowledge, Louie. We've honored the agreement. What's got your tail in a knot?"

"My tail is not in a knot. I didn't think your family was to blame but I had to ask. A mouse, a stranger, entered the Queen's bedroom last night. It wasn't a pretty sight. I'd like your guards to keep a sharp lookout for any strange mouse or mice. I don't want him, or them, hurt, just found."

"That's the easy part," Leo rose on his hind feet, trying to appear bigger than he actually was. "And why do my whiskers tingle with the idea that isn't all you came for?"

"I need five of your best to help search the palace..."

"Ten! That's a big castle and with all the activity going on..."

"Seven and I think I can narrow the search..."

Eight! And how do we know this isn't one of your tricks?"

"Deal, eight it is. You have my word, it's no trick. Although I can't guarantee their safety from other dangers on this mission."

"When do you need these spies?"

"As quickly as you can arrange it. They must be discriminatory, I don't want the Queen bothered."

"That's a big word for a cat. Loosen up, you act like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs; we can handle it. No one will know we were even there.

"Now, this is going to cost you."

"Leo, I never doubted it for a minute."

The finer points of the arrangement were settled and the two natural enemies went about their business; Louie returning to the castle.

*Meanwhile, back at the castle*

"I want to take a look at the security tapes from last night. It's probably nothing but we don't want 'Eagle' thinking we're not doing our job." Joseph, freshly showered and dressed in his black uniform entered the security hub from which all things related to the security of the palace and Queen originated.

"Thought you might." Scott handed over the requested tapes. "What are we looking for?"

"Not 'we', Shades, 'me'. I want you on the negotiations detail."

"'Eagle' isn't going to like you going AWOL." Relieved that he wouldn't be looking a video tapes, looking for what, he didn't know plus the thought of being in close proximity of Charlotte, even if they would both be on duty, Scott relinquished his seat in front of the monitors. "I'll have the kitchen staff send over breakfast."

"Thanks, Shades. Joseph waved over a security officer, "you've got monitor duty for a while. I'll be in my office."

Popping in the first of the tapes into the playback machine, Joseph settled into the padded chair. He was getting too old to burn his candle at both ends and appreciated Clarisse's gift of the cushioned chair.

She had been highly agitated over the mouse, if indeed it had been a mouse and not just a figment left over from a nightmare, he didn't like his Clarisse agitated. The royal suite had its own security protocols and the idea of a mouse in her suite the night before sensitive negotiations began was a co-incidence he found disturbing.

"Talk to me." he muttered half to himself. Sipping at his cup of tea, he hit the 'play' button.

Silently, thirty two tiny feet entered the Palace proper through a passage so small an undersized bumble bee would have had a hard time. The leader waved a tiny paw and the eight mice broke ranks into four groups of two, one to watch their quarry while one went in search of Fat Louie at a pre-arranged meeting spot. Hugging the wall, keeping a shrewd lookout for traps, they made their way deeper into the castle. Each knew that this could be a one way trip for any who made a mistake. The royal residence was alive with activity and stealth was paramount.

At a signal, two mice stopped, one pointing to a cheese baited trap. They made a wide detour around the device then continued on their way.

The kitchen was full of the smells of breakfast foods being prepared, from hot sausages and eggs to french toast with pear sauce. Little mouse bellies rumbled at the siren call of the scents but were ignored. They may be here because of a cat but it was their Queen too, who was in danger. They wouldn't stop until the trespasser had been found and turned over to Fat Louie.

Each shuddered at the thought.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Invisible Spy

Chapter four: Joseph

With one more tape to go Joseph had spotted nothing to explain the upheaval in the Queen's quarters. Not that he had any idea what to look for but he had no doubt in his mind that a lowly mouse had been the catalyst that triggered Clarisse's unusual reaction. He had never known of Clarisse's fear of mice but a mouse showing up just before negotiations with Spain was a coincidence he couldn't accept. He checked the time, noting that the negotiations would be under way. His eyes fell on the uneaten breakfast; he couldn't remember it being delivered.

"Francine!" He called to one of the few women under his command. Women in security was a new concept, prompted by Mia and endorsed by the Queen. The idea had met resistance at first as most new changes will but the women (hired on a trial basis) had done well, quieting the opposition.

"Yes, Chief?" Francine, slim, raven haired and smart had become one of the best individual on his staff.

"Take over here. Only one more tape, then start over. Here's what to look for..." Joseph explained then moved over to the office computer, signing on. "Let me know immediately when you find something."

He hadn't been working long when Francine tapped his shoulder.

"Chief, I found something you need to see."

Francine rewound the tape, hit 'play' and let Joseph see what she found suspicious.

A woman, dressed in a maid's uniform and carrying an arm load of towels approached the Queen's suite.

"What are we looking at, Francine? All I see is a maid delivering linen."

"I made a call before I bothered you. The Queen's linen and towels are delivered by _two_ maids. They work together to clean the suite and change the bedding. Look at the time stamp, Boss. The Queen's suite had already been made up several hours before this maid shows up. _And _the way she's walking, I'll wager she's carrying more than towels."

"Francine, you just earned yourself a bonus. Find that 'maid' and hold her for questioning!"

-Xxx

Joseph wanted to see Clarisse. He had hated leaving her when she had needed him to stay earlier this morning; he only hoped she understood that he had to answer duty's call. They had to constantly balance Duty and Love on a very sensitive scale. Too much Duty and their Love could fall by the wayside, too much Love and their Duty would suffer immeasurable harm.

The exodus of people from the negotiations room served notice that his arrival and a morning break for refreshments would give them roughly a half hour before they reconvened. He knew how the mouse had been delivered, who was still a mystery but his people were closing in.

The why evident when he saw her. Mia was beautiful, pert and animated as she chatted cordially with a young Spaniard. By contrast, Clarisse looked tired, cosmetic's couldn't hide the dark shadows under her eyes. He stepped forward, handing her a cup of her favorite tea.

"We need to talk." He whispered, his eyes indicating a vacant room.

He held a chair for her before sitting his own tea on the table. Many of these rooms had been set aside for smaller, more private discussions. Many trade agreements had been reached satisfactorily in such accommodations.

"Tough morning?" He didn't like the haggard look he saw. This was going to be a difficult negotiation if she didn't get some rest. Her eyes were usually sparkling with vitality, now they were flat and red from a lack of sleep.

"Yes, the man in insufferable. Did you know, Spain has lost nearly forty per cent of their pear crop among other storm damage and he acts like he's doing us a favor for taking our pears off our hands. The man is an idiot.

"Why do you have Shades on the detail? I missed having you nearby." she reached to take his hand caressing her cheek with it before covering it with both of hers.

"I owe you an apology, Clarisse. Last night I thought you may have just been suffering from a nightmare, I know better now. That whole mouse fiasco was planned to make you upset and give the Spanish an advantage at the negotiation table."

"It worked. Have you found who is accountable?"

"Not for sure...a maid was caught on a security tape..."

"A maid?" Clarisse interrupted. "I find that hard to believe...all the maids have been with the palace for a long time.

"Joseph, it would have to be someone who knows me well enough to know about my fear of rodents in general, mice in particular. It's probably not in my personal file."

It wasn't, Joseph had checked. "Clarisse, you may have given me the key to this whole affair."

"Then find who is responsible." They rose together, Clarisse moving toward the door.

Joseph, taking note of her bottom, so nicely outlined in her tailored business suit, he couldn't resist reaching out to give her bottom a loving _slap. _It may have been Clarisse who stopped with a "Yipe!" of surprise but it was the Queen who turned to face him.

"Joseph! You forget yourself and where we are. Slapping the Queen's bottom is inappropriate and while Clarisse may not mind, the Queen simply can not allow it. Perhaps dinner in my suite and a talk about the Head of Security's duties is in order."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I'll be there." He watched her storm out of the room. 'Joseph, you really did it this time,' he thought.

He waited a few minutes before he too left the room, bumping into Mia in the process.

"Joe, have you seen Louie? I haven't seen him all day."

"No, but I'm sure he'll show up. How is she doing?" He had a few other things on his mind more important than a lost cat.

"I'm only an observer, "How to be Queen 101: Trade Negotiations", she's obviously tired but holding her own. I honestly don't know how she does it."

He grunted a reply and quickened his step heading back to the Security Hub. Clarisse had given him a clue, now he had to see where that clue would lead. His mind raced, quickly thinking of possibilities.

And too, the thought of that talk about the Head of Security's duties intruded into his mind. If he was going to be fired, he'd go out with a clean slate. He had to find the perpetrator and when he did...

-Xxx

Louie was anxious. It was taking too long to find one little mouse. If he had thumbs and drank tea, he'd be on the second kettle by now.

"We found him!" The little mouse roared, approaching excitedly.

"Where?" Louie jumped up and followed the slender rodent.

"The stables...he wasn't in the castle at all...he's a strange one."

As soon as Louie saw the little fellow surrounded by seven mice and caught the underlying scent, he knew they had found the intruder. Thin to the point of being gaunt, the rodent cowered in the stall of 'Sandi', Mia's favorite mare. Sandi looked down at Louie and his cohorts.

"One mouse I can stand. What is this, a convention?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Invisible Spy

Chapter Five: Francine

Louie ignored Sandi, turning his attention to the cowering mouse.

"Senor, como te llamas?" * Louie's time on the San Francisco streets came in handy at times like these.

"Geraldo de Ortega, senor Gato." The terrified mouse replied.

"Geraldo, estas en problemas, Pero estamos aqui para ayudar."

"Are you spending the night? This is a small stall." Sandi looked indignant and the warning didn't go unnoticed.

"We're leaving now, Sandi...bring him, I have more questions on the way." Louie led the procession out of the stall.

"Where are we taking him?" one of the mice asked Louie.

"Security first, then we'll see."

-Xxx

** At the Security Hub **

Being one of the first women in security was a feather in Francine's cap, one she was proud of. Women in Security had arisen from a suggestion by Mia, endorsed and supported by the Queen. Several women had been hired on a trial basis. Francine had endured the expected razzing, snickers and ogling of her firm, long and shapely legs. She had accepted the extra hours, rude jokes and assignments no one wanted. Hard work had payed off in the men coming to respect her; promotions had followed.

"Chief," Francine knocked on Joseph's door.

"Yes..." Francine entered, closing the door firmly behind her.

"We found the maid, Chief. She's in custody."

"She say anything yet? Don't forget we need to tape anything she says."

"We're running tape, Chief. The problem is getting her to shut up." She placed one tape on his desk.

** some time later **

The weather was so nice out, the outer door had been propped open. Everyone stopped and stared as Louie led nine mice into the Security Hub. All of her previous training helped her hold her water and keep from screaming.

"Chief, you better see this, we have a small situation."

Joseph read the last sentence of the report he was reading before sticking his head out the door. He watched dumbfounded as Louie and the collection of mice marched past him, into his office.

"Chief, what's going on?" Francine wondered. She watched as Louie and the mice made a circle around one mouse that looked like he'd pass out from fright at any moment.

"I'll let you know...as soon as I know. Everyone, back to work." Shaking his head in amazement, Joseph closed the door although he wasn't sure why.

"Mia has been asking about you but I can guess why you haven't been around. Since you are a most unusual kitty, I'm going to assume this mouse is the one that caused all the commotion in the Queen's quarters last night?"

Louie meowed in agreement.

Joseph opened the door, "Francine, find me a box, a small one, and cut some air holes in it. I'll also need a towel."

Closing the door, Joseph appeared totally at ease with his peculiar guests. Not knowing what to say to a cat and nine mice, not to mention they wouldn't understand him anyway, the room fell into a deep silence. He thought about his life in security, from a raw recruit to being assigned to the Queen's detail, and the relationship that had germinated and grown from friendship to lovers. His trip down memory lane was interrupted by a faint knock on the door.

"Chief, this is the best we could come up with on such short notice." The little box was not much bigger than the pocket sized potential resident. Vertical slits for air had been hastily cut into the cardboard box.

"Perfect, Francine. Stand by."

"Louie, may I assume also that you speak mouse? Please ask our Spanish friend to enter this box...for his safety."

Louie meowed and Geraldo did as requested if on shaking legs. Joseph closed the lid, wondering if what he planned would be cutting his professional throat? In any case, 'Eagle' was not going to be a happy camper.

"Francine, appoint someone to escort these compatriots of Louie's safely out of the palace. Shades?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"I and some...friends...are on our way. Do not let anyone leave, for any reason."

"What's up, Boss?"

"We're about to expose a spy. I'll let you know when we arrive."

-Xxx

Francine wasn't keen on waiting in front of the door while Joseph contacted Shades to let him know they were in position. Plans had been hurriedly finalized on the way; it wasn't a perfect plan but the best they could do on short notice.

The door opened and with Louie leading, Joseph entered the room; Francine followed, closing the door behind her and took up her pre-arranged position.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?!" The Queen demanded, interrupting whatever the Spanish trade minister had been saying.

"My deepest apologies, Your Majesty. It has come to my attention that a spy has compromised these proceedings." Everyone had stood at his abrupt entrance.

"Who are you? This is quite irregular." The Minister demanded.

"This is my Head of Security, Mr. Joseph Romero, Minister. You may all sit down." Clarisse glared at Joseph, adding, "This had better be good, Joseph."

"As you all know," Joseph indicated everyone present, "anytime we have visitors we do a preliminary background check; it's just a formality..."

"Are you implying one of my people is your spy? How preposterous!" The Minister interrupted again, astonished that such a thing could even be considered. "Where is your proof...if you have any!"

"Another outburst like that and you can go back to Spain empty handed. Now, be quiet and let my Head of Security continue."

"You asked for prof, Minister..." Joseph retrieved a video tape and cassette from Francine, placing it on the desk in front of the minister. "We spotted the spy's accomplice, she has been arrested and is being interrogated now.

"Your Majesty, you gave me the clue that eventually solved this case. I did a more detailed check. Don't worry, Minister, you were the first to be cleared." He started walking slowly around the room, all eyes following him.

"Who I was looking for had to be someone with connections to Genovia and Spain. And an intimate knowledge of our Queen's past. My friend there," he stopped, pointing at Louie who had jumped up into Mia's lap but was watching the proceedings with rapt attention, "brought this to my attention."

Joseph had stopped in front of one man, "Father Spanish, mother Genovian, a perfect excuse to visit the mother...and seduce a maid. Isn't that the way it happened, Ben, or should I call you Benito?"

Joseph whipped off the towel, the mouse rising on hind legs, clawing at the lid. "I believe this is yours."

The man jumped up running toward the door and escape. Francine had been watching and was ready, expecting the rush. A side step, leg thrown out to trip 'Benito' and he hit full force into the door frame. It was easy after that to roll him over and place handcuffs on his wrists, turning him over to another security person waiting just outside.

"Minister," Clarisse broke the silence that had descended over the group, "given what has transpired, perhaps we should postpone the negotiations until tomorrow."

"As you wish, Your Majesty. This has been rather a shock. I assure you I had no part in this."

'I'm sure you didn't, Minister." Clarisse replied. 'You're too stupid to think of anything that complicated.'

"Until tomorrow, Your Majesty." The Minister bowed, leading his aides out the door.

Everyone began filing out, including Francine with the boxed mouse. "Joseph..."

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Our dinner..."

"I like my steak medium well..." He turned on his heel, leaving Clarisse to stare at his retreating back.

TBC

* A/N: My apologies to my Spanish readers, I hope I got the translations at least somewhat close.

Louie: "El senior, Coma te llamas" = "Mister, what is your name?"

Mouse: "Geraldo de Ortega, Senior Gato." = "Jerry...Mister cat."

Louie: "Geraldo, esta en problemas, pero estamos aqui para ayudar." = Geraldo, you are in trouble but we are here to help."


	6. Chapter 6

The invisible Spy

A/N: Just a friendly warning that chapters 6 and 7 will deal with a more mature subject matter. Take heed and read responsibly. If this subject matter offends you, please go read something else.

And now, on with the story...

Chapter Six: Scales : Part one

Louie had had a busy day. Solving a mystery involving a spy along with help from some new friends. This didn't compare to the mystery of the pretty Calico cat he had spotted on his afternoon rounds. She had taken up residence in the stables and had completely ignored him when he had passed by. Imagine, ignoring him, the Master Spy Catcher _and_ Royal Mouser! Well, he'd just have to have a word with her. Or two. But that could wait until tomorrow, no need to rush things. He stretched out on his own pillow and soon dropped off to sleep. He would rest and wait until the next time the invisible spy would again be called upon to save the kingdom. After all, who takes notice of the kitty cat, unless he wants to be seen.

And that was the story of how Fat Louie caught the spy and saved his home, not to mention his title, and how Genovia became home to a Spanish family of mice. But there was more going on in the castle that evening that Louie wasn't aware of. There was the problem of Joseph swatting the Queen's bottom...

-Xxx

His cologne of choice, Black Suede, was a good choice for the man sitting across the table from her.

Dark, mysterious, revealing nothing until he deemed the time was ripe. The scent filled her with images of long walks in the garden, snatching bits of time for a lingering kiss. Discreetly adjusting schedules to spend some quality time together. Like a simple picnic in a secluded corner of the garden that had turned into the most exquisite love making she had ever experienced. She squirmed at the mere thought of lying in his arms afterwards, totally and utterly spent.

After the negotiations had been postponed, she had rushed back to her suite, peeling off clothes as soon as she dared. The hot shower had eased tired muscles but had done nothing to relieve the tightening coil at the center of her being. Only one thing could remedy that particular problem. She had selected her clothing, a pink flowered silk blouse with the matching solid colored skirt, (with coordinated underwear); an explicit hint that she wanted the business of dinner dispensed with as quickly as possible.

His eyes found and held hers; she twisted in her seat again. He had the power to do that...just a look that made the moist heat leap from smoldering ashes to consuming flame. Being Head of Security, he couldn't have missed the extra button left undone and the splattering of freckles strewn over the swell of her breasts. She breathed deeply, the edge of her bra peeking out from behind unfastened buttons. Protocol and duty be damned! She needed him and had no reservations about showing him she was ready to be taken.

He pulled an envelope from an inside coat pocket, laying it on the table, holding it a moment before withdrawing his hand.

"What's this, Joseph?" Clarisse wondered.

"My birthday is in two weeks as you well know. I've been thinking of retiring. I may go to San Francisco...as a tourist."

In that few seconds all the air had been sucked from the room. Clarisse found it difficult to breathe; life without Joseph would be existing, not living. And not a life she was interested in living.

"I...I can't accept that." Somehow she rose, making the way across the room on unsteady legs. She stared out the window, wiping at the tears that had come unbidden to her eyes and moistened her cheeks.

"It's my reaction to you slapping my bottom, isn't it?" It was the only thing she could think of that would explain his talk of resignation. Not that she was thinking very clearly at this point. Talk about killing the mood.

_'Slap!' _The smack across her bottom stung, sending a shock wave up her spine. She hadn't been aware of him approaching. The blow had been a surprise, so out of character for him.

"No, Clarisse, not at all but..." '_Slap_' "We'll have no more secrets between us!" His hand on her wrist was like a steel trap, dragging her back to his chair. Stumbling, she lost one high-heel shoe in the process. He forced her to lay unceremoniously across his lap. Clarisse felt her skirt being pushed upward, bunched around her waist, exposing the dark tops of nylons, garter belt and pink satiny panties.

'_Slap'_ "Tell me about the mice, Clarisse. You were right, that story isn't in your file, I looked. Tell me why you are so afraid of mice."

"Can't we get more comfortable, Joseph?" There was something stabbing her tummy, speaking volumes that he was enjoying the view of firm dancer's legs encased in sheer nylon, soft creamy thighs that still screamed to be touched.

_'Slap' _"We're not negotiating, Clarisse."

** Clarisse's Story **

"_When I was twelve, two things happened that changed my life. Puberty struck and Genovia experienced the worst storm in recorded history. This happened before Rupert showed any interest in me. Maybe my breasts blooming overnight, (or it seemed to a twelve year old), was the reason for his interest, it certainly wasn't love._

"_Father said a bad storm was brewing, he had never seen so many mice hunting shelter before.."_

_** Interruption**_

Clarisse felt her panties being lowered slowly, the stick stabbing her stomach was turning into a tree limb, a thick branch in fact. By shifting slightly, she was able to reach between their bodies, letting her fingers trace the outline of his throbbing member.

** Clarisse Continues **

_It was the day before the dark storm clouds appeared on the horizon that the first of the mice entered our house. That was the first wave, mother and I took turns sweeping the mice out the door. The more we swept out, the more of the little devils found their way in._

_** Second interruption **_

_'Slap'_ "What did you do, Clarisse?"

"What do you want, Joseph?! I'm half nude, my bare rear end at your mercy-are you enjoying this?"

_'Slap'_ "The mice, Clarisse! I want to know..."

** The story continues **

"_I ran! Alright, Joseph? Late at night, tired from sweeping mice, I went to bed. I wanted to read a story I had started the day before. As I read about a princess finding her prince, the storm broke, winds howled, rain hammered at the window in my little room. The lights had gone out, I was reading by candlelight when I became aware of scratching sounds, weird, secretive, alarming scratching noises. _

"_I lifted my candle, burned low now, to see the floor moving. Roiling, tumbling, the floor was never still. I lifted the candle higher...I saw...Oh, Joseph, it was horrible!...so many mice, they covered the floor completely. Some had gotten so brave they were trying to climb upon the bed with me! I could feel their little claws pulling at the bed covers. Three mice peeked over the foot of the bed at me, their beady black eyes darting around but always they came back to rest on me. _

"_I may have screamed, my parents never told me, I only remember running. I kicked mice out of my way, Did I kill any? I didn't know, didn't care. My only thought was to get out! Out of my room, out of the house. And I ran, I ran until my lungs felt like they were on fire, I couldn't breath without grimacing in pain. My legs felt like rubber, I've often wondered how they carried me on but they did. Through the storm, through the underbrush; terrified, blind with fear, I ran._

"_I found the tree by accident, (she laughed), actually, I ran straight into it. I fell, scuttling forward under the protective branches. I only wore a thin nightgown and was soaked to the skin, my feet bled from the cuts I received in my mad dash. Cold, wet, scared, exhausted, I fell asleep._

"_Joseph, don't you find it ironic, I love storms and the rain but hate mice?"_

_**_End of story **

"Now, will you _please_ take me to bed, Joseph?"

He allowed her to rise, sweeping her up in his arms, kissing her lips as he carried her to the bedroom. Seeing the bed, Clarisse started to giggle.

"There's two pieces of chocolate." She explained her giggles.

"So?" Joseph had other things on his mind besides chocolate.

"Silly, Olivia usually only leaves a single piece of chocolate with the turn down service."

"Clarisse, I'm of the opinion that our secret isn't as secret as we thought." They both began to laugh.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Invisible Spy

A/N: The following is rated 'M', please read accordingly.

Chapter Seven: Scales: Part two

** A few moments later **

Where Clarisse wanted to rush, Joseph took his time. Removing her bra, he admired her breasts when they were exposed to his view. "Beautiful."

Where she hastened to remove his coat and shirt, dropping them into the growing pile of clothes, his lips found the magic area just below her ear that made her moan with passion, rotating her head to accommodate his kisses as they moved from neck to shoulder. It would be impossible to count the numerous freckles that dotted her bosom before dipping between alabaster breasts. His tongue started to connect the dots. There were a lot of dots.

His hands cupped her breasts, his tongue finding the puckered tips. "Please, Joseph."

She worked at his belt; knees on the edge of the bed, they lay back, his pants left behind. A not so gentle pass over his lower lip was rewarded in his mouth opening, accepting her dancing tongue.

"Joseph, if you don't..."

_'Slap!'_ went his hand across her bottom. "First, we'll finish-who found you under the tree?"

"Joseph Romero! Will you ever stop slapping my bottom?"

_'Slap!'_ When I have the answers I want."

"You know who found me! It was Ben, or Benito, who found me! My parents must have missed me and started the search. And just to let you know, Ben was the perfect gentleman. He covered me with his cloak and took me home. We had to assure my parents that my innocence was still intact. It took a lot of assurance. I was sent to bed with a cup of hot tea, lemon and honey but I caught a cold anyway.

Does that satisfy you, Joseph? You really know how to kill a mood."

"Just so _you _know," his lips were soft against her breasts, "Ben wasn't as gentlemanly as you thought. We call them stalkers today. It was no accident that he was the one to find you that night."

"And how do you know all this?"

"I told you I checked your records and found no mention about the fear of mice. That got me thinking and I went into the archives to search records that haven't been entered into our computer system. A young rookie on the security force had several run ins with our stalker. He was finally given a choice, banishment or go live with his father who had moved to Spain."

"And I never recognized him as part of the negotiations detail." She snuggled deeper into his embrace, swinging one leg over his hips. "That tickles."

"No reason you should, but he counted on it."

"Can I guess who that rookie was?" Her kisses across his chest were doing interesting things that tickled her more.

"It was me, of course...any other secrets I should know about?"

"I have lots of secrets, Joseph. It'll take a lifetime to share them all."

"Such as?" Just what other secrets was this pretty woman hiding, he wondered.

"These chocolates for one...I have no idea where Olivia gets them." She rolled them over, straddling his hips. Unwrapping one chocolate square, she leaned over to share, their lips meeting around melting chocolate and caramel. Opening her mouth, their tongues danced; she thought of his chocolate covered tongue exploring another moist cavern. His hands skimmed over her ribcage, cupping the underside of her breasts, his thumbs teasing the rosy peaks.

Breaking the kiss with a low moan she moved forward, enough to let his tongue replace his thumbs. Her breath was coming in quick shallow gasps between moans as he paid attention to each sensitive summit in turn.

She felt a sense of deprivation when his hands left her breasts, wondering at his intentions as he worked his arms between her legs, cupping her bottom.

"Joseph?" She whispered the question. His answered by gently increasing the pressure, forcing her to scuttle forward on her knees until her core was directly above his mouth. Soft, feather-light kisses on her thighs brought louder, more passionate utterances as the kisses began an upward journey. A kiss in her dampened curls elicited a particularly loud groan of pleasure.

"Oh! Joseph! If the staff had any doubts about our relationship, this is going to remove all uncertainties but don't you dare stop!" His tongue continued to circle the responsive nub, not quite hitting the bulls-eye. She about came undone when it did.

Time had always been their enemy as it is with many lovers. The stolen moments of time had never allowed this kind of intimacy. The King, always more concerned with the duty of producing an heir and his own pleasure had certainly never taken the time to give her any pleasure, not anywhere close to what Joseph's tongue was doing right now.

Her heart swelled, bursting with love, never in all her years had she experienced such emotions that threatened to overpower her. As his tongue explored deep into her core, she felt the coil tightening at an alarming rate. Tighter and tighter, threatening to give her the release she had desired all evening at any second. The release came suddenly, flooding her very being, then the spiral tightened again, releasing a second time!

She scuttled backwards, showering him with kisses. "Oh my god, Joseph! I've never...thank you. I was in such a frantic frame of mind earlier. Thank you for making me slow down and savor our time together."

Clarisse became aware of something hard, her hand snaked down, guiding him to her moist entrance, "What can I do to change your mind about retiring? I don't want to live without you."

"I only said I was _thinking_ of retiring. You could come to San Francisco with me. Mia, Charlotte and Shades can handle anything that comes up. Eagle 1 can be ready for flight an hour after we give the word."

"Why do I get the feeling you've had this planned?" She lowered her hips, engulfing his hardness in one smooth movement.

** Later that night **

Wrapped in his arms, Clarisse came awake slowly in the still quiet of the night. She had never felt multiple releases before and on so many levels. Despite the pleasure she had experienced, one thing still bothered her. Extracting herself from his warn embrace, careful not to wake him, she pulled on a thick robe and slippers.

She made her way to the table, the leftovers of dinner had been discreetly removed but the envelope still remained. A moments thought of did the maids overhear her cries of passion didn't detour her from lifting the envelope. The dreaded envelope that could destroy her life. With trembling hands she tore it open, extracting a single page of paper.

The simple drawing of a cross met her eyes, the cross member sat at a rakish angle. Interlocking circles hung from the edges of the cross member, ending in two miniature pans. A heart, set on its point, sat in the upper tray, a decorative 'D' on the lower. His message was clear. The reconciliation between Duty and a heart felt Love had often left the scales of their relationship one-sided.

Returning to the bedroom, she let her robe fall to the floor. Slipping into bed, she unwrapped the last square of chocolate. His eyes opened, "What are you doing, Clarisse?"

"Balancing the scales, my love, by returning the favor."

"Indeed!" He groaned.

The End


End file.
